


Caught Between Worlds

by ToothPasteCanyon (DannyFenton123)



Series: Transcendence AU [11]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Gen, Mermaids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyFenton123/pseuds/ToothPasteCanyon
Summary: Maddie Eauvo has always had an interesting family, to say the least. Sometimes she feels like she's only ever been able to see the surface of her father's side - what she wouldn't give to dive a little deeper.





	Caught Between Worlds

                Clouds were on the horizon, but for now it was sunny. Sunlight shone down on a little town by the beach, weathered houses resting just feet away from the beach and the bay beyond. An old wooden boardwalk overlooked a couple boats bobbing in the waves, so far away they looked like toys in a bath. It also overlooked a little dinghy as it motored out to sea, carrying two figures in bright orange lifejackets.

                “Alright,” One of them, Maria, shouted above the roar of the motor. “You’ve got everything, right? Clothes, toothbrush?“

                “Mum, I can’t hear-“

                “What else? Clothes? No, I already said clothes. We brought the food, right? Right, it’s here.”

                “Mum-“

                “What about sunscreen? Where’s the sunscreen, Maddy?”

                “Mum, I can’t hear you.”

                “What?”

                “I said, I can’t hear you!”

                “Whaaat?”

                “I can’t-“ She cut herself off and locked eyes with Maria. _I can’t hear you over the motor_.

                Maddy’s voice echoed in her mind, and she snorted. “Oh, silly me. Sorry, Maddy. I’ll ask you on the boat.”

                _What? Mom, I still can’t-_

                Maria waved the voice away and adjusted her hand on the tiller. They turned slowly, heading for one of the boats moored right at the end of the bay.

                It was a sailboat with a faded red hull. Its masts stood tall and bare, and at the waterline its name was written in sunset yellow: HORIZON CHASER. It rocked slowly in the waves, tugging against the anchor chain and sending ripples through the water.

                She slowed the motor and pulled up alongside it. The dinghy swung from side to side as Maddy stood up.

                “Careful.” Her mother said.

                “I got it, I got it.” She picked up a couple shopping bags balancing on the seat board. “This is so exciting! It’s gonna be ama-zing!”

                Maria gave a wry smile. “Not if you drop your groceries in the sea. Have you got your sunscreen?”

                “Huh? It’s probably in my bag.”

                “Which one?”

                She took a big step onto the sailboat. “Uh… one of them. I’ll check in a sec! Hah, check in a sec. Checkinasec!”

                “If it’s not there, make sure your father gets it as soon as possible. You burn so fast out on the water.”

                “I knooow! I got this, Mum.”

                “I know you’ve got it. I’m just…” She chuckled. “I’m more nervous than you! You’re gonna call me, right? Let me know how much fun you guys are having?”

                Maddy grinned. “Of course! And I’ll send pictures!”

                “That’ll be lovely.” Maria tied up the dinghy and stepped aboard. She brushed some sand off the wooden seats, and smiled. “Hah. I haven’t been here in ages. Your father’s kept her in good shape, hasn’t he?”

                “Yeah! Why don’t you come?”

                Her head shot up.

                “I mean, it’s a little late now, duh, but you should come along another time!”

                “Me? No, no. I’d just get in the way. I don’t like, you know, long sailing.” She laughed with a certain tightness. “Not anymore. No, you guys’ll have fun! You need any help setting up?”

                “I’m good.” Maddy picked up her bag and tossed it into the cabin. “All set!”

                Her mother chuckled. “You remind me of someone. Where’s your father, anyway? He said he’d be here.”

                Maddy shrugged, but at that moment she heard something in her head.

                _Duuuu-dun_.

                Instantly, Maria’s eyebrows raised. “Is that the Jaws theme?”

                _Duuu-dun, duuu-dun… dududun-dun!_

                Maddie looked over the side and spotted a dark fin circling the boat. She giggled. “Oh, no, Mom, there’s a shark in the water!”

                “Oh, is there. I’m terrified.”

                The fin went around the stern of the boat, and then disappeared. A second later, a figure rose up from the waves, splashing water onto the deck.

                “Rawr!” The figure sank back, leaned an elbow on the transom and grinned at Maddy. “Hey, Mads. Summer vacation, huh?”

                “Dad!” Maddie dashed over. She leaned down and gave him a hug. “Ugh, you’re all wet.”

                “Really? Wow, I wonder why that is.” His eyes wandered over to Maria, and he waved. “Hey, squid legs.”

                A slow smile spread across her face. “Hey, fishface. You need a hand?”

                “Would be much appreciated.”

                Maddie and her mother grabbed his arms and pulled up. The rest of him emerged from the water; from his torso downwards, skin turned to dark blue scales that caught the light and shimmered. Thick muscle tapered off into a tail fin that flapped around as they brought him over to the wooden bench. Once he was sitting down, he rubbed the gills on his neck and took deep breaths.

                “You alright, Eddy?”

                “Yeah, I’m alright. Just gotta…” He wrinkled his nose. “Adjust. Okay. I’ll be good. Hey, Maddie!”

                Eddy wrapped one huge arm around her. He squeezed tight. “Good to see you, minnow. How’s school been?”

                “It’s done and it’s the best thing ever! I can’t wait for summer!” She leaned into his hug. “Are you excited?”

                “Am I excited? What kind of question is that? I’ve been looking forward to this for months!” Eddy reached over and picked up a shopping bag. He started rifling through it. “Your, uh, your cousin’s been really excited to see you too – wow, you, uh, you really made an impression on her. She can’t wait to meet up further down the coast. She wanted to swim over with me, but I thought we should spend the first few days as just the two of us, y’know?”

                Maria looked down. “I’m sure you guys will have fun. Eddy?”

                “Yeah?”

                She held up a biscuit tin. “Are you looking for these?”

                “Oh, yes!” His tail twitched as he leaned forwards to take it. “You just can’t find good dry biscuits under the sea. It’s ridiculous.”

                Maddie snorted. “You’re ridiculous.”

                “Takes one to know one, weirdo!” He crunched down on the biscuit. “Alright, did you guys bring a chart? Let’s pull that up, see where we’re headed.”

                “I’ve got it!” Maddie jumped up. She dashed down the steps, holding the rails as the floor rocked beneath her.

                This was it: the cabin. Her bedroom, kitchen, and dining room for the next month or so. It was cramped in all the coziest ways; the bed doubled as the couch for sitting, with a short square of a table she could stow away if she wanted the space. A tiny counter was squished up next to the stove and sink, portholes open so she could look at the open sea while she cooked. Everything was made of this deep orange wood that just screamed of... well, home, really.

                Maddie grinned. This was gonna be awesome.

                _Hey, you coming back up or what_? Her dad’s voice echoed in her head. _Or do you want me to come down? That works, I can sit in your bed, make it stink of fish for the rest of the trip_ -

                “No, Dad, you don’t have to do that! Uhh... one second!”

                All her bags were strewn about the floor… maybe she shouldn’t have just thrown them. Oh, well. Chart, chart, chart… chart! She pulled it out and smoothed over some of the crinkles. Then she turned and darted back up the stairs.

                “I’m coming, I’m coming!”


End file.
